


Love Burns Bright

by astudyinfic



Series: A December of Ty and Zane [27]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: FBI Lecture Circuit, M/M, Zane is in love, can't keep his eyes off Ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: On the FBI Lecture circuit, the audience can't keep their eyes of Ty.  And neither can Zane.Day 27:Bright





	Love Burns Bright

The first time, Zane went alone.  The topic was ‘Protecting Yourself from Cybercrime’ and Ty had no interest in or experience with that particular topic.  Zane gave his lecture and gave it well if the appreciation afterward was to be believed. It still irked him that the reason they’d been asked to do this particular job was because they were  _ pretty _ .  

Ty, he believed.  He was the most beautiful man Zane ever laid eyes on.  But himself? With his twice-broken nose and more scars than he could count?  He didn’t see the appeal. 

Though, Ty seemed to like him well enough.  (No. Love. Ty loved him well enough. That was still a concept Zane was wrapping his head around.)

The next lecture was on a similar topic and yet again, Zane went alone.  He was beginning to resent the lecture circuit that seemed intent on keeping him and Ty apart.  He didn’t even know what Ty was talking about, but whatever it is, Zane knew he had his audience captivated.  It was what Ty did best. 

Finally, McCoy sent them out together, intent on keeping the lectures going, even though the bomber had been neutralized.  Their instructions were to give a lecture to some kids from the University of Maryland about what it was like to join the FBI.  With their vastly different onboarding experiences, Zane and Ty were the perfect pair to go talk about life at and after Quantico.  Zane went first and did his best not to sound like a washout, even if that was what he was the first time through. The academy had been nothing short of hell and he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to give a completely unbiased opinion of what it was like to go through the program.  

No one laughed at him, though, or at least kept it well hidden.  And when he handed the microphone to Ty, their fingers brushing against one another in an innocent-looking touch, he saw all the love Ty had for him.  He saw how proud Ty was that Zane  _ had _ made it through, Quantico and everything that came after.  And as long as he had Ty’s approval and respect, Zane realized he didn't need anyone else’s.

He stepped back, letting Ty have center stage and relaxing for a moment while he was out of the spotlight.  Zane had heard Ty’s story before, how he was recruited out of the Marines by a friend of his father, joined up and turned out to be excellent at it.  Zane could tell it himself if necessary at this point. So he thought he would zone out, think about how to end the lecture and just let Ty do his thing. 

And then Ty began to speak.  

Zane had never seen anything like it.  He’d seen his lover charm waitresses and witnesses, talk down criminals and get himself out of any number of tight situations.  Ty had more charisma than anyone Zane knew and despite McCoy’s claim that they were on the lecture circuit because they were  _ pretty _ , it was clear that Ty knew how to keep the crowd actively engaged.

As Ty spoke, Zane’s world narrowed until it was only him.  Ty shone like the sun, like the northern star. He was everything Zane ever wanted and everything he never knew he needed.  The love of his life, the one he would fight and die for. And almost did. Several times over. 

Ty’s love for life pulled in everyone around them, from the audience to the other agents.  But no one was as enthralled as his partner. His lover. 

He knew he was staring, knew that if anyone looked at him right now, everything he felt for Ty would be written all over his face.  But Zane couldn’t find the energy to care. Not when Ty’s words captivated him, his smile (even when not directed at Zane) warmed his heart.  

Not when Ty was his sun, his moon, his stars.  

Ty’s light was so bright, Zane sometimes felt he should avert his eyes.  But Zane would rather go blind then miss a minute of his life with Ty.

The whole time he spoke, Ty had the audience’s attention.  The applause at the end was deafening and Ty looked baffled by the reaction.  He would never understand the effect he had on people, it seemed. 

But after it was over and the two of them were the only ones who remained, Zane pushed Ty against a wall and kissed him, showing his boyfriend exactly the effect he had on Zane.  

He made sure there was no room for doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/astudyinfic) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/astudyinfic)
> 
> Also, we made a [Cut & Run discord channel](https://discord.gg/KFfErkb) if anyone is interested in joining and yelling at us about the books we all love.


End file.
